


Unexpected Invitation

by orphan_account



Series: Three for All [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyle belongs to <a href="http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/"><b>fredbassett</b></a> .  Thanks to the lovely and talented <a href="http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/"><b>lukadreaming</b></a>  for beta'ing this episode of the untitled Abby/Lyle/Lester saga.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Lyle belongs to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) . Thanks to the lovely and talented [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this episode of the untitled Abby/Lyle/Lester saga.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
cold  
---|---  
  
**Current music:**   
|   
[Rammstein](http://www.last.fm/music/Rammstein) \- [Stripped](http://www.last.fm/music/Rammstein/_/Stripped) | Powered by [Last.fm](http://www.last.fm/)  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[character: abby maitland](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20abby%20maitland), [character: lt. jon lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20lt.%20jon%20lyle), [character: sir james lester](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20sir%20james%20lester), [fan fiction](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/fan%20fiction), [series: three for all](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20three%20for%20all), [threesome: abby/lester/lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/threesome%3A%20abby%2Flester%2Flyle)  
  
  
_**Drabble: Unexpected Invitation**_  
 **Title:** Unexpected Invitation  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** Abby, Lester (mentions Lyle)  
 **Authors Note:** Lyle belongs to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) . Thanks to the lovely and talented [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this episode of the untitled Abby/Lyle/Lester saga.

He cornered her in the gym.

"Miss Maitland?"

"Sir?"

"Are you free for a few hours this evening?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean... yes sir?"

"I think we've gone beyond that point in private. Please call me James."

He actually _smiled_ at her.

" At any rate, will you join Jon and me at our flat for dinner? Around seven?"

"Yeah, sure." _Dammit!_ "Um... yes, sir." _Argh!_ "Yes, um, James?"

"Lovely. We'll see you then, Miss Maitland."

"Abby," she blurted to his back and he turned around.

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Abby."

"Yes, of course. Abby."


End file.
